To The Moon and Back
by Mockingjay.Werewolf
Summary: (Second installment of An Accident Started it All) I'm Lyra Chen, it's my fifth year in Hogwarts and I've got brilliant friends, my boyfriend, Cedric and pretty much everything I could ask for. But something went wrong and now, let's just say I've got to deal with a monthly problem. (Fifth year onward)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Lyra's POV:**_

'Why is it so bright?' I muttered when my eyelids started opening.

'She should be treated like any other student would be, expelled,' said Snape's voice that I've come to hate.

I turned in my bed to face the voice's direction, my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I saw Dumbledore and his usual twinkling smile, 'You could, if she was in your house, seeing as she is not, it's still up to McGonagall, Severus,' and then he noticed me, all awake. 'Ah, Miss Chen, you're up,' he said cheerfully.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office immediately, hearing what Dumbledore had said. 'Miss Chen,' she exclaimed. I tried to sit up, 'Lie back down right now!' she almost screamed. Slightly alarmed, I followed her orders.

Snape looked sour, as though someone fed him something rotten. McGonagall's eyebrows were knitted in frustration, before she could say a word though, Snape started 'As I was saying.'

'It's up to me, Severus,' McGonagall quickly cut in.

'All you Gryffindors, running off doing foolishly brave deeds without ever thinking about the consequences,' Snape commented. I could feel my insides heating up.

'You listen here,' I said, trying to sit up, completely forgetting Madame Pomfrey's warning. I glared at Snape, McGonagall tried to stop me from saying anything else but I completely ignored her.

'I recall I'm still your professor, Miss Chen,' Snape said, returning the glare. That made me completely lose whatever self-control I had.

'If you ever insult Gryffindor again, I swear I'll-' I shouted at him. Before I could complete the threat, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey rushed over, trying to calm me down. Dumbledore stood at his original spot, not moving, slightly pleased.

At that very moment, Cedric burst into the room, held back by both Morgan and Jason. On a regular basis, I would wonder how he made it up to the Hospital Wing with those two holding him back, but now I was probably too worn out and angry to worry about anything else.

Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to look at Cedric and the duo, demanding an explanation. Madame Pomfrey on the other hand shouted 'That's it, you're all disturbing my patient, she needs rest, now out!' waving her hand at the three professors and the trio. I heard Morgan say 'I told you so,' to Cedric.

Snape hurried out still looking sour, McGonagall let out a long sigh before walking out in her usual straight, rigid posture. Dumbledore gave me a wink before following the Professors out. Morgan and Jason nudged Cedric, urging him to leave before deciding he was probably a hopeless case and left the Hospital Wing behind the Professors.

'You too, Mr Diggory,' Madame Pomfrey said gently. I was a bit amazed at how fast her expressions could change.

'It's okay, Madame Pomfrey. Let him see me,' I told her. She tried to protest. 'You let the professors in,' I countered.

'Yes, that was different, you were still asleep,' she tried explaining. But I wouldn't have any of it. Hey, I just woke up, I was pretty cranky.

'He's not going to aggravate me, Madame Pomfrey,' I pleaded. Madame Pomfrey frowned before giving up. 'Okay, just a while,' she said, signalling for Cedric to come in.

Without hesitation, Cedric dashed over to the side of my hospital bed, Ron was still sleeping opposite me, that boy was probably a heavy sleeper. 'What happened to you?' he asked, stroking the cut on my cheek.

'Umm…' I muttered, trying to sit up once more before earning a warning glare from Madame Pomfrey and lying back down. Cedric's eyes trailed down to my arm, where three long gashes made by Lupin's teeth were unmistakably showing.

Cedric reached out to touch it, but I shifted away. 'It's a werewolf bite,' he said blankly. I nodded, suddenly taking a great interest in my fingers. Cedric used a finger to lift my chin up so I had to look at his grey eyes. They had this crazy mixture of pity, sadness and curiosity in them.

For a moment we stared at each other, the only sounds that could be heard were Ron's snores. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. She took one look at us, hesitated for a bit and then gently told Cedric I needed rest. He sighed before nodding and walking out of the Hospital Wing. Before he went out of the double doors he shot one look at me that shattered my insides.

X

The next to visit was Lupin. Again, after convincing Madame Pomfrey (Slightly tougher business this time), she grudgingly let Lupin in.

Lupin conjured a chair and sat beside my bed. After a moment of silence, he finally said, 'I'm sorry, Lyra,' before sighing. He looked like he wanted to find the nearest hole possible and hide inside it.

'You didn't know what you were doing Lupin,' I told him, trying to put as much softness in my tone as possible. Then I corrected myself, '_Professor_ Lupin.'

'No longer a professor, Lyra,' he said, managing a weak smile. 'You resigned?' I asked, almost shocked. He nodded. 'Why?'

'Well, I've caused you quite a major,' here he paused. 'Problem,' he continued, the word rolled off his tongue bitterly. 'And nobody would like a werewolf near their kids,' he added. I kept quiet.

Lupin looked at me with pity, 'This is going to affect your future, Lyra,' he told me.

'So I suppose I'm going to be expelled one way or another?' I asked, slightly worried.

'McGonagall wouldn't do that,' Lupin assured me. I felt like a ton of rock was lifted off my shoulders.

Silence came again. This time I was the one to break it, 'What is it like?' Lupin looked at me, 'Being a werewolf and all,'

'You'll know soon enough, Lyra. In my time it was terrible, but now they have Wolfsbane potion, it lets you keep your memories during the transformation,' He answered. 'On the other hand, it tastes terrible,' he said, managing a weak smile.

'So, I'm assuming you forgot to take it last night?' I said softly. Lupin nodded.

'Without it I'm dangerous, fatal to everyone who comes near me,' Lupin looked like he was on the verge of breaking down, despite the smile.

He stood up and turned to leave. 'I'm sorry, Lyra,' he said again. Then he was gone.

Lupin's words were still running around my head. _I'm dangerous, fatal to anyone who comes near me_. I looked down at the three gashes on my arm.

Dangerous, fatal, I've turned into something that could hurt anyone close to me.

Especially Cedric.

**A/N: Well, hello there everyone! I've pulled myself together and managed to write this, though I doubt I'll be writing anything else for the next two weeks, kindly blame end-of-the-year exams... Anyway, enjoy!**

**I'll also like to thank IdaRose89 for the review! You could say it drove me to write this chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realization **

After wolfing down my dinner, I went up to the dormitory. Jason and Morgan shared a concerned look. I rushed off before they could ask me anything.

I stared at the ceiling while lying down on my four-poster bed, the same thing that bothered me for the past few days occupied my thoughts again. _Lyra's going to be a werewolf, and there's nothing you can do about it. _Not matter how much I thought about it, I still couldn't believe it.

Not long after, the dormitory door opened with a creak. I looked up to see Jason stepping in. He shot me a worried look. Then I looked up and proceeded to stare at the ceiling.

'Ced, honestly, you've refused to discuss or even tell us about what's bothering you,' Jason said. I couldn't see him, but I heard his four-poster bed creak, which probably meant he sat down on his bed. I decided to ignore him.

'Look, whatever that's bothering you, you don't have to keep it bottled up like that,' He continued when he noticed I didn't answer.

'I don't know how to tell you,' I groaned.

'I'm your best mate,' he pointed out. I groaned some more. Finally, I turned in my bed to face him.

'It's Lyra,' said.

'She's in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey can do wonders. She'll be fine,' Jason said. Behind his sandy brown hair, his brown eyes, lighter than Lyra's, gleamed with no hint of doubt, like he really believed Lyra would be fine.

'I hope so,' I sighed. If only I could be as certain as Jason. Lyra looked fine when the last time I saw her, if you didn't count the werewolf bite. _She's going to be a werewolf, and there's nothing you can do about it_ I told myself over and over and finally decided to push the thought to the back of my mind.

'You'll see,' he said. After a moment of silence, he opened his mouth like he wanted to say more but was interrupted by an owl flying into the dormitory, followed by Morgan and Ian who looked like they wanted to strangle to owl on the spot.

'I think it's for you,' Morgan said, brushing an owl's feather off his hair before shooting a glare at the owl. The owl ignored it and proceeded to peck me on the shoulder.

'Ouch, stop it you little- Wait, you're Lyra's aren't you?' I realized, looking at it more closely. It gave an annoyed hoot and stuck out its foot. I saw a note attached to it and tried to get it off the owl. 'Just stay still,' I muttered, biting my lip in frustration.

Finally, the note was free and the owl shot out of the dormitory. I scanned the note and said out loud, happier than I've been in days, 'Yep, it's definitely Lyra's owl.'

'It's a good thing we didn't strangle it then,' Ian said, lowering the book he was reading.

'Though strangling it was completely Ian idea if you were wondering,' Morgan added quickly. Ian shot him a look that said 'Shut up'.

I rolled my eyes, and then I told them I had to go somewhere. Morgan protested that it was already night time, and that I was not on prefect duty. I ignored him and dashed to the Common Room exit. When I reached the circular door, I found Lyra's owl scratching on it with its claws. I heaved a loud sigh and turned the doorknob. The owl flew out before I could even step out.

X

I saw Lyra sitting down on the grass, dipping her legs into the Black Lake. She was staring at the scenery, probably thinking about something. I approached her and sat down beside her.

'You're okay?' I said, breaking the silence. She turned to look at me, it was dark but her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling.

'You could say that,' she sighed. I lifted her right arm. The gashes had healed into three long white scars.

'Werewolf scratches or bites will always leave a scar,' she explained.

'What's going to happen to you?' I asked in a voice barely above a whisper. I dreaded the answer I knew I was going to receive but somehow I felt I had to hear it from her so it could really sink it.

'I'll become a werewolf,' She answered, her voice started to crack. I put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She buried her face in my shirt.

After a while, Lyra's head was still resting on my chest, 'Cedric?' she said softly.

'Hmm?'

She slowly broke free of my arms. 'I'm a werewolf,' she started. After a moment's hesitation, I nodded sadly. 'I'm going to be dangerous,' she continued.

'Look, Lyra, I don't care what you are-' I began.

'I do. I could hurt you, Cedric,' she said, cutting me off. I didn't listen.

'I love you, Lyra, even if you're going to have a monthly tail,' I said firmly. Lyra looked up, her brown eyes met mine.

'I know,' she sighed. 'I love you to, Ced,' she continued. She looked like every word stabbed her, hard. Surprisingly, her eyes were still locked on mine. She was trying very hard to blink back tears. 'That's why I don't want you to get hurt.'

'But there's Wolfsbane potion,' I started protesting.

'What if I forget to take it? Like Lupin did? I could kill you,' she said. Her voice was strong at first but slowly started trailing off.

I opened my mouth to protest some more, but Lyra seemed to know what I was going to suggest, 'It's not worth the risk, Ced.' Then she stood up and headed back to the Gryffindor dormitory, leaving me at the lake alone.

I stared down at the lake, trying to process what just happened. I groaned, _why did Lyra have to go out that night?_

Gryffindors and their personalities_, but that's what you like most about her_, a small voice in my head told me. Her selflessness, her slight disregard for the rules, I couldn't help but agree with the voice.

I walked back to the Hufflepuff dormitory. My insides felt like someone stuck a sword into me. For once, Lyra being a werewolf actually seemed real to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letters**

_**Lyra's POV**_

This summer wasn't the best summer, but it still was okay. First, of course, there was my first transformation. I'll just say no amount of painless potions could help the agonizing pain during the transformation. Though the Wolfsbane potion did help, but it tasted disgusting, just like Lupin had said.

It was even messier business to explain to my mother but Professor McGonagall seemed to have taken care of that. Professor McGonagall, a brilliant witch inside and outside of Hogwarts.

Remus did visit the next day, to check if I was okay. It was a rather awkward situation. The after-effects of the transformation visible on his face, the bags under his eyes and tired expression written all over his face, which I was pretty sure I had too. No matter how many times I apologized, he still looked, and I'm sure, felt guilty.

Next there was Cedric, who didn't seem to be able to get out of my mind. Hermione and I wrote letters back and forth countless times. In one letter, she suggested I write one letter from the heart and send it to Cedric. As smart as she was, she didn't take the fact that it was easier said than done into consideration. Melody suggested it too, so in the end, I decided not to talk about Cedric for the rest of the summer.

x

In the beginning of June, the O. results came, by owl, during breakfast. It dropped my results on the dining table and didn't go back out. Lara tried to chase it out but no one paid her much attention.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!' My mother ushered. I opened it. I could feel my mother's eyes behind me, eagerly scanning the results. It was pretty satisfying:

**Astronomy: E**

**Ancient Runes: A**

**Care of Magical Creatures: E**

**Charms: E**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: E**

**Divination: D**

**Herbology: E**

**History of Magic: P**

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: O**

Well, maybe except Divination and History of Magic but I already knew I wasn't really good at that so no surprises there.

Another owl –with feathers whiter than snow- flew through the window not long after. It perched itself on the dinner table, knocking over an empty glass. 'I have no doubt it's for you, Lyra,' Lara said from across the table.

I sighed and tried to calm down the owl. After a lot of effort, the owl finally calmed down, I removed the letter from its leg and read it without hesitation.

'It's Melody,' I told my mother after I read the letter. 'She passed all her subjects,' I continued. A small smile crept onto my face. Melody's studying really paid off.

'Even divination?' my mother asked. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Barely,' I said shrugging.

'Well a pass is a pass,' she continued, shrugging. 'You should reply her,' she added.

I stood up and made my way to my room. 'And send her my congratulations!' She shouted hastily when I was halfway upstairs.

'Sure, mother,' I shouted back. Melody, why didn't the Sorting Hat put her in Ravenclaw? I thought to myself.

x

The end of the summer holidays was near. My family and I were having breakfast in the dining room. They learnt to expect owls flying into the house so when an owl flew into to room through the window and stole a strip of bacon from Lara's plate it wasn't much of a surprise.

It dropped a letter on my plate and started pecking Lara's arm. 'Sod off,' she told the owl, waving her hand in a go away motion at it madly.

'Oh leave it alone,' my mother said, throwing the owl a strip of bacon. It caught it in mid-air and landed on my mother's plate. Lara started protesting but I didn't bother to hear it as I opened the letter.

_Dear Lyra,_

_The Quidditch World Cup is coming up, I wasn't sure if you knew about it because these Muggle knick-knacks probably don't offer wizard news. I'm not going but Morgan is, with Cedric in fact. He'll be staying over at Cedric's for the rest of the summer._

_So with Morgan gone, my mother said I could invite you to stay over for the last days of summer if you'd like. _

_Snowy (I swear, it's gained at least 5 pounds, what have you been feeding my owl?) is going to stay at your house until you've written your reply. I definitely hope it's a yes._

_Love, _

_Melody_

'Mother, can I stay over at Melody's for the rest of the summer?' I asked immediately after I read the letter.

'Sure, Lyra,' she answered. She gave Snowy another strip of bacon.

'I'll go up and write a reply,' I said, standing up to leave the dining room. 'And try to tone it down on it bacon, mother?' I added.

X

A day after the Quidditch World Cup, a letter arrived from Morgan really early in the morning. 'And I thought he was going to forget about me completely,' Melody said jokingly when Morgan's owl flew into Melody's room.

Melody scanned the letter, muttering a comment every once in a while. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She dropped the letter and turned to look at me. 'Melody?' I said, confused. 'Are you okay?'

'There was an attack,' Melody explained. I was still as puzzled as ever. 'Someone casted the Dark Mark.'

'Dark Mark?'

'It's You-Know-Who's mark,' Melody said. Her voice was soft. A small tinge of fear was in them.

'Voldemort?' I said before I could think. Melody stared at me in horror. 'Oh, right, sorry,' I apologized quickly.

'I just hope Morgan's okay,' she said. She plopped down on her bed, picking up a quill and a spare bit of parchment from her bedside table before writing, her quill making furious scratching noises.

_Yeah, I hope Cedric's okay too_, I wanted to tell Melody, but it just didn't feel right to interrupt her letter writing. She had enough to worry about anyway.

**A/N: I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, THANKS SO MUCH! And I really should get back on schedule, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Cedric's POV:**_

The incident at the Quidditch world cup had everyone on the Hogwarts express talking. Even in the Great Hall, I could catch faint murmurs of the incident. Soon, the first years were all sorted and the students stopped discussing about the incident and started welcoming the newest additions to their houses.

Halfway through dinner, I couldn't resist the temptation to scan the Gryffindor table for Lyra. Only to be caught by a disapproving Morgan. I continued eating my dinner while trying very hard to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table.

That night, I lay wide awake in my bed, thinking. Summer had passed quickly. Lyra didn't contact me for the whole of summer. The first time we talked in two solid months was on the Hogwarts Express, and even then Lyra was pretty quiet. It was like the first-year Lyra, slightly shy and serious. Being in Gryffindor brought her out of her shell.

Getting turned into a werewolf did her the opposite.

Jason's familier voice shook me out of my thoughts, 'Ced, honestly, is something bothering you?'

I turned around in my bed to face him, he was sitting on his bed, and his covers were thrown off him. 'Nothing,' I said, but my tone probably gave it away.

'You've been tossing and turning all night, Ced,'

'It's nothing, Jason, just go to sleep,' I said. I wasn't irritated, just tired, I didn't want to talk. Jason gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

X

'You're seventeen, Ced. You could enter,' Morgan told me in the middle of the hassle of getting ready for breakfast.

'And you are the best Hufflepuff's got, if anyone's going to win it's you,' Jason added. He was leaning against the door, waiting for us to get ready. The comment embarrassed me a bit so I remained silent. I got feel my cheeks turning slightly pink.

In the end, they convinced me to put my name into the goblet. The moment I finished writing my name upon a bit of parchment Morgan and Ian hauled me from the Hufflepuff Common Room to the Great Hall where students were still having breakfast. Some were craning their necks to catch a glimpse of those who entered.

'Go on, Cedric,' Ian said pushing me into the age line. Jason gave one last encouraging look at me before I turned and dropped the bit of parchment into the goblet. The flames ate up the bit of parchment as my friends and the Hufflepuffs in the Great Hall cheered.

X

No one was ever so eager to get over with Halloween Feast. The students kept craning their necks and standing up to see if Dumbledore was done with his dinner. Finally, the golden plates returned to their usual spotless manner.

'Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,' Dumbledore said. 'I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions,' He added.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the candles in the Great Hall were all extinguished, except for those inside the craved pumpkins. The Goblet of Fire shone brighter than anything in the Great Hall, looking at it was a bit painful to the eyes.

'Any second now,' Morgan told me.

The flames inside the Goblet turned red, suddenly, a tongue of flame shot out of it, along with a charred bit of parchment. The whole room gasped in surprise. Dumbledore caught it while the flames turned blue again.

'The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum,' Dumbledore read in a strong and clear voice. I saw Viktor make his was to the next chamber.

When the applause died down, a second piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet, propelled by flames, 'The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour,' said Dumbledore.

'Aren't they a disappointed lot?' Morgan told me, pointing at the remainder of Beauxbatons students. Disappointed might've been a bit of an understatement, a few of them were sobbing.

When Fleur disappeared down the next chamber, the noise died down again. Everyone was anxious to know who the Hogwarts champion was going to be. One part of me hoped that it would be me and another part was slightly scared at the thought.

Sure enough, another bit of parchment was propelled out of the Goblet by bright red flames. 'The Hogwarts Champion,' Dumbledore said. 'Is Cedric Diggory.'

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, every Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and clapping. I made my way past them and into the chamber behind the teacher's table. The thundering applause went on for so long I could still hear it when I was in the chamber.

I found myself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite of me. The faces in the portraits turned to look at me, some were nodding with approval. Viktor and Fleur were huddled around the fire, I joined them.

After a while, footsteps could be heard. Fleur was the first to look back, 'What is it? Do they want us back in the hall?' she said in her heavy French accent. Harry was standing there in a bit of a shock, he didn't say a word.

There was a sound of scurrying feet coming from behind him. Ludo Bagman entered the room, a rather surprised and delighted look on his face. 'Extraordinary,' he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. 'Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady,' he said, nodding in Fleur's direction.

'May I introduce –Incredible though it may seem – The fourth Triwizard champion?'

I looked from Harry to Bagman and back again, pretty sure I misheard what Bagman said. Fleur was the only one who found this funny and smiled 'Oh, very funny joke, Mister Bagman,' she said, tossing back her hair.

'Joke? No, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire,' Mr Bagman said, bewildered.

Fleur started protesting that he was too young. Viktor and I remained silent, I was really puzzled. But I knew one thing, this was going to be a very eventful tournament, if it wasn't already.


End file.
